


X1 - ABC Drabbles

by caffemacchiatata



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends, BoyxBoy, Childhood Friends, Drabble Collection, Frenemies, M/M, One Shot Collection, Rivals, classmates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffemacchiatata/pseuds/caffemacchiatata
Summary: X1 ABC Drabblesedit: discontinued..
Relationships: Cha Junho/Lee Eunsang, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 8





	1. Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> just me writing whatever, this is my first attempt at something so I hope you guys like it

#  **A**ssignment

Seungseok – FRENEMIES

“Run! Fast! Get here already!”

“*puffed out* I’m trying!”

“NO YOU’RE NOT! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THIS, I KNOW THAT FOR A FACT SO HURRY UP!”

“*huffs* Stop acting as if you know me.”

But I do. I do know you.

“FINE! But if you don’t hurry tf up I’m just gonna continue on my way and tell the bus driver to drive at his regular speed.”

“I’M TRYING TO GET THERE!”

“TRY HARDER!”

“*more puffing*”

I can’t anymore..my legs..they feel numb..

“WOO!!!”

No no no no no no no no no no, this cannot be happening. Not now. Please, @god or whoever is out there make him get up.

“You- *trips* I can’t..”

“NO! I MEAN YES! I MEAN NO AS NO DON’T SAY THAT AND YES AS IN YES YOU CAN!”

Come on, just get up. You’re on the middle of the road idiot. Wait, he’s on the middle of the road.

“GET UP OH MY GOD! YOU’RE GONNA GET RUN OVER IF YOU STAY THERE!”

“arghhhh”

Wait. Shit no, I have to get up, I can’t die now.

“JUST CATCH THE NEXT BUS!”

“BUT THE ASSIGNMENT!”

“I’ll wait for you in the library don’t worry! I’ll meet you there, we have to do it together!”

“Okay..”

I’ll wait for you..?

..don’t worry..

..we have to do it together?

But it’s an individual task..is he stupid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked it please leave some kudos!


	2. Banana Milk

#  **B**anana milk

Junsang – SWEET

“Psst..”

Huh?

“psSSSTT!”

“Ju- ”

“SHhhh! Don’t say anything! I need your help!”

“For what?”

“Uh, I spilt banana milk on Pyo’s notes..”

“WHAT?!”

“shHHHHHH!”

“Oh sorry..WHAT?!!”

Dear lord give me patience..he is way too cute for his own good.

“Yea, so now I need help figuring out what his notes were so that I can rewrite them for him,”

“Oh! That’s very thoughtful of you. I think that should work.”

“I know but..”

“But?”

“..I don’t take Biology..”

“Oh no..”

“Yea..so I thought I’d ask someone from his Bio class for their notes so that I can rewrite the notes or if possible ask them to rewrite those notes so that I may escape death.”

“The last part was a bit dramatic but..HEY! I’m in his biology class! I can help!”

Ok now I don’t know if he’s being sarcastic or if he’s just tHat oblivious. For some reason my gut tells me it’s the latter..

“Uh yea..that’s why I came to ask you for help now since I know that and it’s easier for me to ask you since we have chemistry together.”

“Hmmmm..”

Shit, that sounded strange.

“I mean, like since we have chem now I could just ask you to help me out before I give Pyo all his notes back, you know so that I can fix my mistake.”

“Yea I know, I’ve already started to take out my bio notes. How many pages got damaged? We can split the load.”

I swear he’s an angel. In all aspects of the term.

“OMG Thank you!! Yea so I spilt it on 4 pages..”

“Four? Ah it must be the DNA replication stuff, we only got some notes on it so far..”

“Yup! I’m pretty sure I saw DNA somewhere there, but for some reason I also so something about spoons or forks or something..maybe it’s not that..”

“No, that makes sense, it might have been about the replication fork.”

“Oooohh~~”

_Cute._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed reading this! if you did please leave kudos!


	3. Cafeteria

#  **C**afeteria

YH – rivals

I can’t believe the nerve of this, this, rat! How dare he take my table?!

“Get off.”

“Hmm?”

And now look acting all innocent, as if he didn’t know what he was doing, AS IF!

“I said get off. This is our table and you are sitting in my seat.”

“Oh is it? Well do you mind showing me where your name is on here? Because I could’ve sworn there was no label on here with your name on it.”

“But there is! Hyung had engraved his initials into the metal before, I remember!”

I SWEAR TO GOD IF THIS KID DOESN’T SHUT UP I-

“Oh! See right there-

“THEre’s nothing there, stop imagining things Dongpyo, go to Snoopy hyung, I’ll be there soon.”

“But hyung-“

“I said go pyo.”

“O-ok..”

“Now, now Yohan the kid didn’t mean any trouble,”

“Whatever, stay here if you want I don’t care anymore. I’ll just go and sit with Seungwoo hyung on the other table.”

“WAIT!”

“..what.”

“What did you write here?”

“huh?”

“K.Y.H <3 L.H.G ?”

Shit, shit, shit, shit. No this cannot be happening right now, I am NOT ready!

“Is that my initials? ..Yohan..?”

“U-uh n-no! T-that’s not y-you! Pffft you think that was you! HAHAHAHA..”

“Oh? *smirks* if it wasn’t me then why are you stuttering? Why are you backing up?”

“T-to get to my seat..”

“Uhuh, but your seat was here right? I mean we can just share, or even better you could sit on my lap?”

THE AUDACITY OF THIS-

“But Yohan you do know that I don’t actually hate you right?”

Wait. What?

“Huh?”

“Uh..I was just pretending to hate you so that..you’d finally give your attention to me..”

Did I hear that right? *smirks to himself*

“Wait what was that? I didn’t quite catch you there, could you repeat what you said Hangyul?”

“U-uhm, I just pretended to hate you so that you’d give your attention to me..”

“*stifling laughter* Still couldn’t catch it, sorry. Could you say it a bit louder please?”

“I SAID THAT I ONLY PRETENDED TO HATE YOU SO THAT YOU WOULD PAY ATTENTION TO ME! THERE I SAID IT! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!”

More than happy~

…

“_AH HYUNGS! MY EYES!!! DAD WHY DID YOU SEND ME TO GET YOHAN HYUNG! I NEED BLEACH FOR MY EYES!”_

_“**WHAT?! OMG YOU GUYS ARE DISGUSTING! POOR DONGPYO DIDN’T HAVE TO SEE YOU BOTH WITH YOUR TONGUES DOWN EACH OTHER’S THROATS!”**_

_“Dad. They can’t hear us. At all. Let’s just go, they don’t need to know that class has started. They both have Mr Shin for maths now as well, they’re gonna die lmao.”_

** _“Well they deserve it.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked it please leave some kudos!


End file.
